The Rules of Guardian Angelship
by AYoungLazyWriter
Summary: Michael decides that he's had enough of Gabriel's personal witness protection, and in an attempt to teach the youngest of the Archangels some responsibility, he gives Gabriel a human charge. Hilarity ensues. One shot series. Not GabrielxOC.
1. Meet the New Guy

**I'm probably going to update this and write this to get rid of writer's block and boost creativity and whatnot by challenging myself with prompts and thinking outside the box and shit.**

 **In essence, I have no idea what I am going to be doing with this so please if you have any suggestions, ideas, prompts, and stuff, please don't hesitate to say.**

 **And I thought about having chuck be the charge, but he's got Raphael so he's out and I'd rather not waste time trying to figure out Chuck. So we get an OC.**

 **This is also an exercise to explore Gabriel.**

 **Bit of Background info that will be touched upon:**

 **Basically Michael found out about Gabriel's time as Loki, wasn't too happy about it and tethered Gabriel to a human until his little brother learned his lesson or until Michael deems it punishment enough.**

 **Honestly, y'all can make up your own conclusions about this. Quite frankly I don't give a rat's ass. I just made that little spiel up in case one of you wanted an explanation as to why Gabriel is now a Guardian angel.**

…

 **ALSO:**

 **THIS IS NOT. I REPEAT. NOT GABRIELXOC. Friendship yes. Anything more intimate is a big no no but if you want to read so I suggest the user Gabrielxreader on tumblr. I highly recommend them. They have fluff. Smut. And all that good stuff that we all know we read but won't admit.**

…

 _ **Rule #1: Though recommended, interaction with your human charge is not necessary. Most tend to go about their lives without the need of angelic intervention.**_

…

He had been given a charge. A human charge, and not in the way Castiel had been given charges. No. Castiel had more freedom when it came to the Winchesters. He _chose_ to be their guardian of sorts, though word on the street says the Winchesters are more of Castiel's guardians. But him? He was given charge of a random human simply because Michael didn't deem him trustworthy enough to return to fully return to heaven. Apparently running away and becoming a pagan god doesn't get you into Michael's good books, baby brother or no baby brother. Not that he cared. Michael always was a stickler for rules and always hilarious to prank back when Lucifer was in heaven.

But this. This task, to watch over a random human Michael picked out of multiple humans, was not funny. Gabriel enjoyed freedom. He liked to travel and he had been everywhere in the planet. Being leashed to a human was not in the least bit fun, especially if danger came across said human meant that he'd have to come running to save them, and he doubted Michael would be happy if he heard Gabriel had neglected his duty.

Guardian angel. Bah. Most angels didn't like humans and tethering some to a human made for an excellent punishment. But Gabriel didn't hate humans. He just went after the dick bags who deserved it. It was the constant reminder that a human life depended on him that did it. He hated responsibility and Michael knew it.

He sighed and jumped into whatever dream his new charge had, and found himself standing on a rooftop in 15th century Italy. Well, not the strangest dream he had ever been in, but not exactly the most common. Now to look for the dreamer, who just so happened to be staring at him from the opposite roof. He gave her a smile and a wave, motioning for her to come closer. The girl was a teenager, barely seventeen, wearing what seemed to be something out of Assassin's Creed if he wasn't mistaken; it would explain the setting of the dream.

"You must be Guadalupe," Gabriel said, giving the teen a once over.

There was a sword at her waist, two retractable blades by her wrists, some pouches and throwing knives around the red sash in her waist, not to mention the crossbow on her back and the armor. Her hood had been pulled down, revealing thick brown hair and similarly colored eyes. He whistled in admiration while the teenager simply stared at him with a confused and suspicious expression.

"And you are?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Gabriel," he greeted holding out his hand, "I'm your new guardian angel."

She raised an eyebrow, "My Guardian Angel? What happened to my old one?"

The dreamscape dissolved into white once she lost focus on the setting and Guadalupe's clothes shimmered to what Gabriel assumed to be her sleeping clothes. A too large Batman T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Doesn't matter, kiddo," Gabriel said, "Point is, Big Brother Michael thinks I need to learn responsibility so you're stuck with me."

"Like the Archangel Michael?" Guadalupe asked. "General of the Heavenly Host and stuff?"

"And my big brother," Gabriel added, "Guy has a stick so far up his ass, you can't even see it."

Guadalupe laughed, "And you're Gabriel? Messenger of God? Archangel Gabriel?"

"You betcha," Gabriel said.

The teenager was silent for a moment, as she processed this information.

"So let me see if I understand this," she said, "Your big brother, the archangel Michael, made you my guardian angel because he thinks you, the Archangel Gabriel, are not responsible and he thinks this way you'll learn your lesson."

"Yup."

"Prove it."

Gabriel frowned, "Prove what? That I'm an angel?"

She nodded, "This is a dream after all, and for all I know I just made this up, and I'll get my hopes up for nothing."

"Trust me kid," Gabriel said, "I'm real. I'm as real as they come." He paused, thinking of something, "Tell you what. When you wake up, I'll answer all your questions and prove that I'm the real deal."

"Okay," Guadalupe said, "Still think you're not real, but okay."

"See you in the morning, kiddo."

…

 **Accepting prompts, ideas, requests, and the like. Smiley face and reviews are welcome too.**


	2. Rude Wake up Calls

**I'm bitter. Life will screw me over as it always does. All I want is to meet Richard Speight, but knowing my luck that will never happen.**

…

 _ **Rule #2- Many humans enjoy to 'sleep in' especially during Sunday and Saturday or school holidays. It is not recommended to disrupt their sleeping cycles unless you have to other choice.**_

…

Lupe yawned and stretched, contorting her body into various positions reminiscent of an exorcism, an inhuman noise escaping her lips as she did so. And then she lay down, thanking her stars that it was Sunday, before she rolled over and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off the sleep. Her mind went back to the strange dream she had, one with the archangel Gabriel. Lupe was more inclined to the Archangel Michael, but apparently her mind decided to pick a random image of a man and dubbed it Gabriel.

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDO!"

Her previously closed curtains were thrown open, and the garish light of day assaulted her eyeballs, causing her to cry out. Through the harsh light, she made out the figure of a man, causing her heart to instantly freeze. Someone broke into her home and thought it necessary to wake her up using uncivilized means.

"Don't you remember me, kid?" the blonde man asked.

She was about to shake her head before realization hit her and she lay back down, "Fuck you."

As a general rule, her family knew better than to enter her room before noon. Even her mother gave up after Lupe resorted to tired zombie noises and using the nearest thing as a barricade from the sunlight. Her clock told her it was a few minutes past nine.

Apparently, someone failed to inform Gabriel of that rule. Lupe blamed Michael because according to Gabriel, this was all Michael's fault. Fuck you Michael.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Gabriel asked, his tone equal parts scolding and amused.

Lupe made a rude gesture and rolled over on her stomach, burying her face on her pillow attempting to sleep while simultaneously ignoring Gabriel. Her guardian angel apparently. One who didn't care about privacy. It was then that she realized all she was wearing was a t-shirt and some really short shorts that she only wore in the summer, and then she determined she didn't care and fuck Gabriel if he tried anything. She willing to risk hail if it meant skewering a pervy archangel with her lamp, not that Gabriel was, but honestly, Lupe had learned long ago to not to trust bipeds.

She was most definitely not a morning person. Her friends bought her coffee in the mornings because they were terrified of a non caffeinated Lupe in a public space (terrified of the safety of other humans and light fixtures, might I add).

"I know you have questions kiddo," Gabriel continued, "And I'd rather you ask them now because I doubt your Mom is going to like the idea of a strange man talking to her daughter even if said man is an archangel."

His charge mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm going to use my lamp as a spear.' Gabriel frowned. Of course Michael would give him a difficult charge, why not? He decided since she wasn't going to ask anything, and because she was being very rude right now, he'd just talk just to annoy her. But he didn't tell her everything because she was just a charge and honestly, Gabriel was not interested in divulging his entire lifestory to one human. So he instead he told her about what he was doing before he became a reluctant Guardian Angel.

As he explained how intricate his plan to punish a particular store manager only to be ruined by his older more dickish brother's appearance, Lupe threw a pillow his way.

"I get it," she said angrily, "You don't want to be here. Now leave before I test just how many things can kill an archangel."

And Gabriel, knowing that his charge would most likely follow through that plan, left in a flutter of wings, leaving Lupe alone with her thoughts. She felt guilty for kicking the angel out but shrugged it off. Served him right for waking her up before noon.


	3. Trust The Trickster

**Steve the Stegosaurus is now undergoing surgery to repair his ribs and plate.**

 **I still don't own supernatural and I want to meet Richard Speight Jr. If you guys meet RSJ, tell him Jess says Hi for me.**

…

 _ **Rule #3 If you do wish to interact with your charge, it is often recommended to earn their trust. Depending on your vessel, the ways to gain your charge's trust varies.**_

...

"Kid."

...

"Sugar."

...

"Kiddo."

...

"Short stuff."

…

"Short stack."

…

"Are you ignoring me? I feel like you're ignoring me."

…

"Alright. I'm sorry I woke you up before noon."

"And?"

"And for annoying you."

Lupe smiled and turned to look at the archangel with a smug smile while Gabriel frowned, slightly annoyed, crossing his arms as he leaned against her wardrobe.

"Good Archangel," Lupe said.

Gabriel huffed.

"So," the girl began, trying to tame her unruly hair, "Why's an archangel my Guardian Angel? Am I special? Am I going to save the world or something?"

"No. Michael's simply being a dick," Gabriel said.

Disappointment appeared on Lupe briefly, before she continued on her quest to tame her hair.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Lupe asked.

"You don't," Gabriel quipped.

Lupe raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, lifting her chin slightly, defiantly staring at Gabriel in the eye with a slightly raised eyebrow. The archangel didn't back down and stared back.

Moments passed and Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, effectively taming Lupe's hair into a nice french braid. Surprised, Lupe brought a hand to her hair, testing it's tightness and effectiveness.

"Whoa," she said standing to check the hair in the mirror.

"Believe me now?"

She shrugged, "Still think you're not _the_ Gabriel, but alright. I'll believe you."

"What if I said I'm also Loki?" Gabriel tried.

"Like... _the_ Loki? The Norse God?"

"One and only."

"You're lying," Lupe said.

"Did you know that story about the horse is greatly exaggerated?" Gabriel added.

"Really?" Lupe asked, not sure if Gabriel was lying or not.

But she was getting a free story out of this and Lupe was never one to pass up free stories, so she lay down on her bed, and motioned for Gabriel to begin his story.

"See," Gabriel began, "It all started with this guy named Tim who really really wanted to marry Freya, so he made a bet with Odin."

"Is this going to be long story?" Lupe interrupted.

"Eh" Gabriel shrugged.

"One moment," she left the room for a moment and came back with food.

"Continue," She said after making herself comfortable.

"Where was I? Oh right. Odin, being Odin, comes up to me and says..."

…

 **You know, you guys, I take requests, prompts and ideas. Feedback helps a lot actually. Helps me see that there are people reading this. Usually the rule stuff is because I want it to have some sort of structure, but I can practically do anything with it. Though since it's beginning I do enjoy some form of structure. Generally speaking, the one shots are on par with the show's time line, so it's some sort of multi-chapter story comprised of little peeks of Gabriel and Lupe.**

 **So please review guys. I really enjoy feedback. Even an emoticon helps.**

 **I won't base my update on reviews though. I feel it isn't fair to you or me, but it does help that there are people who like it and I don't have to give up on it, you know? Same goes for other stories. You like it? Good, tell me! You hate it? Good! Tell me why! You want to see something specific? What is it?**


	4. Be not Afraid I like your lamp

**I'm going to try my hand at a different attempt at introducing these two.**

 **Think of this as version 2**

…

This was all Michael's fault. Well, Michael and Lucifer's if you took in the fact that if it hadn't been for his rebellion, Gabriel wouldn't have run away. Yes. This was both their fault. And Dad's fault because if he had kept a better eye on Michael and Lucifer he wouldn't be in this mess. Stupid absent father. Stupid brothers. Stupid Michael. Stupid Lucifer. And stupid Raphael for not stopping them.

He turned his attention to the sleeping girl. She lay on her stomach, hugging her pillow close while murmuring in her sleep. His charge. Michael had given him a human charge hoping that this could teach his brother some responsibility. And it would have worked, on any other angel that is. Gabriel had spent far too much time in the human world to see them as the bumbling apes they used to be. They had a lot of redeeming qualities. So no. Gabriel did not necessarily hate humans.

He hated being tethered to one like a rowdy pup on a leash where if his charge were in trouble he'd have to come running to the rescue else be on the receiving end of Michael's wrath. This was actually a pretty tame punishment considering Michael had killed for less, and Gabriel chalked it up to being the adorable baby brother.

This charge. A teenager who Gabriel doubted was even of legal age, and Michael wanted Gabriel to be her guardian angel. Bah. The last time Gabriel had extended interaction with someone, Daniel was still in a lion's den.

Michael was going to pay for this.

He heard movement and turned his attention back to the now awake girl. Guadalupe if he remembered correctly. One of the names of the virgin Mary.

Guadalupe stared at him with wide eyes, scared of the fact that a strange man was in her room, Gabriel realized. Of course. He should have shown up as a woman. It would have put her more at ease. He cursed his choice in vessel before raising his hands in a peaceful manner in an attempt to calm down his charge.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Her eyes flickered to the lamp and back at him before subtly inching closer to it, while keeping her eyes on Gabriel.

The archangel racked his brains. How did he keep Mary from stabbing him with that dagger? Oh right. The whole "Do not be afraid" shebang. How to change that so this girl would not damage that very nice lamp.

"Do not be afraid," he continued, "For I am the archangel Gabriel and I-"

He ducked to avoid the lamp that had been flung in his direction. Guadalupe was now reaching for a book, and if he wasn't mistaken, her parents were running towards them. Wonderful. The door flew open and Gabriel took his chance, disappearing in a flutter of wings, much to Guadalupe's shock.

Her parents weren't all too happy that she killed the lamp, but believed that it was just a very bad nightmare. Gabriel silently mourned the lamp. When the parents returned to bed, Gabriel appeared again in Guadalupe's room, and knelt by the broken shards of lamp and fixed it. His charge stared at him in complete shock.

"B-but...that...h-how...What the hell?" the girl managed to say.

"Told you," Gabriel said, "I'm Gabriel."

"The archangel?" she asked.

"Yup."

"What's an archangel doing in my room?" she asked.

"Michael's being a dick," Gabriel explained, "So you're stuck with me until he says otherwise."

If anything this made her more confused, and Gabriel sighed.

"I'm your new Guardian angel, sweetheart," Gabriel explained.


End file.
